The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method and particularly to a device and a method for producing a color reproduction target value for a second output device based on the color reproduction by a first output device.
The present invention also relates to a recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute such an image processing method.
Output devices for printing such as printers have different color reproduction ranges (color gamuts). Where, therefore, color reproduction is to be effected by a first output device and a second output device having different color gamuts based on a common input color signal, as, for example, where printing is first effected by the first output device (primary printing), followed by printing (reprinting) by the second output device, which is a different output device from the first output device, it was possible that the colors reproduced by the first output device and the second output device were different.
Therefore, JP 2003-244460 proposes changing the mapping in the first output device and the second output device based on the color gamut of a device supplying an input color signal and the color gamut of an output device when the first output device or the second output device maps a reproduced color value for the input color signal in their color space.
However, the color gamut of the first output device is not taken into consideration in the second output device when the color reproduction target value is produced and the color reproduction target value is determined based only on the color gamut of the device supplying the input color signal and the color gamut of the second output device, so that it is possible that the color reproduction effected by mapping into the second output device having a different color gamut from that of the first output device may not be approximated to the color reproduction by the first output device.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing device and method capable of achieving color reproduction in a second output device close to the color reproduction by the first output device and using the color gamut of the second output device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute such an image processing method.
An image processing device according to the present invention comprises:
a first output device having a first color gamut and outputting an image based on a given first color reproduction target value;
a second output device having a second color gamut and outputting an image based on a second color reproduction target value;
a color gamut information acquirer for acquiring a first color gamut information relating to the first color gamut of the first output device and a second color gamut information relating to the second color gamut of the second output device; and
a target value generator for producing a second color reproduction target value for the second output device by correcting the given color reproduction target value for the first output device based on acquired first and second color gamut information by the color gamut information acquirer.
An image processing method according to the present invention comprises the steps of:
acquiring a first color gamut information relating to a first color gamut of a first output device and a second color gamut information relating to a second color gamut of a second output device; and
producing a second color reproduction target value for the second output device by correcting a given first color reproduction target value for the first output device based on the acquired first color gamut information and the acquired second color gamut information.
An image processing program recording medium according to the present invention stores an image processing program for causing a computer to execute an image processing method, the image processing program comprising the steps of:
acquiring a first color gamut information relating to a first color gamut of a first output device and a second color gamut information relating to a second color gamut of a second output device; and
producing a second color reproduction target value for the second output device by correcting a given first color reproduction target value for the first output device based on the acquired first color gamut information and the acquired second color gamut information.